1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair accessory and, more particularly, to a hair accessory featuring softness, rebound elasticity and plasticity and used in combing, clamping or fixing hairs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, topknots, hair clips, hair hoops (hair bands), hairpins or other hair accessories are taken as tools for fixing or binding hairs. In this regard, hair hoops which are easily manipulated by users without complex skills are popular with modern females. A conventional hair hoop is based on a curved lamina made of plastic or metal. Among materials adopted in conventional manufacturing techniques, Acrylonitrile Butadiene Styrene (ABS) resin, Polycarbonate (PC) or Polypropylene (PP) as a single plastic material is preferred by manufacturers in fabrication of hair accessories for characteristics including Shore Hardness over 100D, high rigidity, and less flexibility, rebound elasticity and plasticity. Accordingly, some phenomena like fractures and white crease marks are common in the conventional hair hoop with its both ends pulled toward two different directions by a user, respectively. Furthermore, the conventional hair hoop will be additionally provided with soft sheaths at both ends by a manufacturer because a hair hoop user usually feels tension on both sides of her head. In addition, a hair accessory made from one of those abovementioned single plastic materials such as Acrylonitrile Butadiene Styrene resin, Polycarbonate or Polypropylene for Shore Hardness of 50 D features softness but no rebound elasticity.